O Mundo Dos Gêmeos
by Kiyomi Youko Minamino
Summary: Hikaru só dava atenção a Haruhi e esquece de Kaoru, este por sua vez, resolve tomar uma atitude. O que será que ele fará? Fic dos gêmeos Hitachiin. Não é exatamente yaoi, mas fala sobre o amor de Kaoru pelo Hikaru '-'...


Tenho orgulho dessa fic... Demorei muito pra faze, agora acho uma das minha preciosidades... E acho que é a única que terminei e.e'

Mas... Vamos lá n.n/

Ouran não me pertece... (Também não sei porque colocam isso e.e'..mais blz)

Nome: Fala

-ação-

-_Pensamento_-

Narrado por: Kaoru Hitachiin.

_Pensamentos de Kaoru_

* * *

**O Mundo dos Gêmeos**

_Já não é a mesma coisa..._

**Kaoru: Hikaru...?**

**Hikaru: -conversando com a Haruhi- ah, é mesmo! –rindo-**

**Kaoru: -sai da sala-**

_O que aconteceu? Parece que... Hikaru não me conhece mais, que não me escuta, que... Me esqueceu._

**Kyouya: Kaoru?**

**Kaoru: O que foi Kyouya-senpai? –sorria-**

**Honey: Kao-chan saiu da sala sem dizer nada, aconteceu alguma coisa? –olhava preocupado-**

**Kaoru: Ah, não foi nada... –sorria tentando disfarçar-**

**Tamaki: Hikaru! –gritando lá dentro, com raiva que o outro conversava com a Haruhi-**

**Kyouya: Bem, é melhor voltarmos –ajeitando os óculos, voltando para a sala-**

**Mori: Sim –entrando-**

**Honey: Sim! Vamos Kao-chan?? –sorrindo nos ombros do Takashi-**

**Kaoru: Sim Honey-senpai –entrando-**

_Isso começou a acontecer a alguns dias... Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer um dia, mas... Se eu ia ficar desse jeito, por que eu não impedi?_

**Hikaru e Haruhi conversavam, Tamaki ainda estava bravo pela Haruhi estar conversando com um dos gêmeos, Honey-senpai e Mori-senpai conversavam com as meninas que os designaram, Kyouya-senpai conversava com as meninas que o designou e vendia os produtos do Host Club. Em quanto tudo isso acontecia, Kaoru olhava pela janela pensativo.**

**Depois de todos terem ido para suas casas... Na casa de Hikaru e Kaoru.**

**Hikaru: ... E ficamos conversando de várias coisas hoje. Ela me contou várias coisas que aconteceram! –ria lembrando da conversa-**

**Kaoru: -apenas sorria-**

**Hikaru: -nota que Kaoru não falava nada- Kaoru, hoje você ficou muito quieto, aconteceu alguma coisa? –olhava preocupado-**

_Ele já não está mais aqui... Hikaru passou pela porta, me deixando para trás. Me deixando atrás daquela porta._

**Kaoru: -olha sério para o gêmeo, mas logo o olha normal- Não aconteceu nada...**

**Hikaru: Aconteceu sim! Fala o que houve! –falava em tom de ordem-**

**Kaoru: É melhor irmos dormir –apagava a luz e ia se deitar, virando para o lado oposto do irmão-**

**Hikaru: Kaoru, o que aconteceu? –falava com um tom preocupado, acendendo a luz, olhava para o gêmeo-**

**Kaoru: Só estou cansado...**

**Hikaru: -**_Por que ele não quer me falar?_**- Kaoru...**

**Kaoru: Vamos dormir –fechando os olhos-**

**Hikaru: Está bem... –preocupado ainda com o irmão, apagava a luz e ia se deitar ao lado do irmão e olhava para ele-**

_Hikaru está prestes a me esquecer, esquecer tudo que passamos, esquecendo tudo que aconteceu, que vivemos... Esquecer o passado, não é mesmo? Eu estou no passado dele agora. Ele, agora, só quer estar ao lado de uma pessoa..._

**Sonho de Kaoru.**

_**Hikaru: Vamos, então? –sorria-**_

_**Kaoru: Hikaru... –com um sorriso no rosto e algumas lágrimas nos olhos- **__ele não me esqueceu! _

_**Haruhi: Sim –sorri, passando pelo Kaoru-**_

_**Kaoru: **__Ha-haruhi?__** –olha surpreso-**_

_**Haruhi: E o Kaoru?**_

_**Hikaru: Deixa ele aí, vamos indo? –sorrindo-**_

_**Kaoru: Hikaru... **__É como se ele não ligasse mais para mim... Por que?_

**Haruhi: **_**Então ta bom –sorri, saindo com o Hikaru-**_

**Fim do Sonho.**

**Kaoru: -acorda assustado, se levantando bruscamente, ainda não acreditando no que sonhou- Hikaru? –em choque, com lágrimas nos olhos-**

**Hikaru: -acordando- Kaoru? Kaoru o que foi?**

**Kaoru: -não escutava o irmão, apenas chorava, lembrando-se do sonho-**

**Hikaru: Kaoru! Responda Kaoru! –chamava insistentemente preocupado com o irmão-**

**Host Club no telefone.**

**Kyouya: **_**O que foi, Hikaru?**_** –com um péssimo humor por ser acordado às 3 da manhã-**

**Hikaru: **_**Kyouya-senpai! Tem alguma coisa de errado com o Kaoru! **_**–gritando no telefone preocupado com o Kaoru-**

**Honey: **_**Uaaa, o que aconteceu com o Kao-chan??**_** –com a voz de choro-**

**Tamaki: **_**O que aconteceu**_**? –com um tom preocupado-**

**Kyouya: **_**O que aconteceu com ele?**_** –muda o tom de maligno pra preocupado-**

**Hikaru: **_**Eu não sei, ele não me responde! Ele acordou assustado e chorando, parece que ele ta em algum estado de choque!**_** –gritando no telefone-**

**Tamaki: **_**Vamos ir aí! Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai vá chamar a Haruhi!**_** –desliga o telefone-**

**Honey e Mori: **_**Sim**_** –desligam o telefone-**

**Kyouya: -desliga o telefone-**

**Hikaru: -desliga o telefone e se vira para o irmão- Kaoru! –ainda tentava chamar pelo irmão-**

**Casa de Haruhi.**

**Haruhi: O que aconteceu? –sonolenta ainda-**

**Ranka(Pai da Haruhi): Haruhi-chan, o que está acontecendo? –acaba acordando-**

**Haruhi: Ah, não precisa se preocupar, pode voltar a dormir papai –sorri-**

**Honey: Hika-chan ligo pra gente e falo que o Kao-chan não ta bem! –com cara de choro-**

**Mori: Hikaru falou que ele está em estado de choque...**

**Haruhi: Como? –surpresa-**

**Mori: Ele ligou para nós falando que o Kaoru acordou chorando e que ele tentou chamar por ele, mas o Kaoru não respondia...**

**Honey: Haru-chan, vamos logo!**

**Haruhi: Está bem! Deixa eu me trocar e já vamos! –indo para o quarto se trocar-**

**Ranka: Aconteceu alguma coisa com um dos gêmeos? –curioso e preocupado-**

**Haruhi: -voltando- Vamos logo! Papai, depois eu volto –saindo de casa com o Mori e o Honey-**

**Ranka: Ta..-fecha a porta após eles saírem-**

**Kyouya e Tamaki estavam na mansão de Hikaru e Kaoru.**

**Tamaki: O que aconteceu Hikaru!?**

**Hikaru: Kaoru não quer falar comigo, agora as empregadas falaram que era melhor eu vir para cá, antes que as coisas piorem. Kyouya-senpai faça alguma coisa, por favor! –chorando-**

**Honey: Hika-chan?? –entrando na sala junto com Mori e Haruhi-**

**Haruhi: O que aconteceu Hikaru? –indo consolá-lo-**

**Kyouya: Eu vou lá ver como está o Kaoru –falando calmamente subindo as escadas-**

**Empregadas: Por aqui Kyouya-sama –mostrando o caminho para Kyouya-**

**Quarto de Hikaru e Kaoru.**

**Kyouya: -entrando- ... Kaoru? –não acreditando no estado dele-**

_Não... Hikaru não pode ter feito isso... Não! _

**Kyouya: Kaoru? –se aproximando do garoto que não parava de chorar- Kaoru o que houve? Fique calmo... –tentando falar com menino-**

_Por que? Não, não pode ser verdade... Hikaru nunca faria isso comigo, ele mesmo disse que nunca iríamos nos separar. Mas então, o que foi aquilo? Hikaru esqueceu do que ele me disse? Hikaru..._

**Kaoru:** **–ainda chorando houve alguém o chamando, reconhecendo a voz- Ky-Kyouya-senpai? –não enxergando direito de tanto chorar, e ainda continuar-**

**Kyouya: O que houve Kaoru?**

**Kaoru: Onde... Onde está o Hikaru? –olhando em volta, enxugando as lágrimas-**

**Kyouya: Hikaru está lá embaixo, junto com Tamaki, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai e Haruhi.**

**Kaoru: **_Haruhi?_ **–surpreso,olha para baixo-**

**Kyouya: Kaoru?**

**Honey: -entrando, junto com Mori- Kao-chan, Kao-chan!!**

**Kaoru: Honey-senpai? ****Mori-senpai? –levanta a cabeça olhando para os dois-**

**Mori: Está tudo bem Kaoru?...**

**Kyouya: O que aconteceu pra você ter ficado desse jeito?**

**Kaoru: O Hikaru... Como ele está? –olhando para baixo-**

_Ele não deve nem estar preocupado, afinal, a Haruhi está aqui para falar com ele..._

**Honey: Hika-chan ta falando com Tama-chan e Haru-chan...**

**Mori: Hikaru está preocupado.**

**Kyouya: -olhando para Kaoru, sai do quarto e chama as empregadas-**

**Corredor.**

**Empregadas: Sim, Kyouya-sama?**

**Kyouya: Não deixe que Hikaru e Haruhi subam, isso é uma ordem direta.**

**Empregadas: Sim. Kaoru-sama piorou?**

**Kyouya: Ele já está melhor...**

**Empregadas: Então não é melhor falar para Hikaru-sama?**

**Kyouya: Não... Com licença –voltando para o quarto-**

**Empregadas: Sim –indo para a sala-**

**Quarto de Hikaru e Kaoru.**

**Kyouya: Kaoru, o que o fez ficar desse jeito? –preocupado-**

**Kaoru: N-não foi nada...**

**Mori: Mitsukuni, vamos lá para sala.**

**Honey: Ta –sai do quarto junto com Mori-**

**Kyouya: Pelo que o Hikaru falou, nem mesmo quando ele chamou você respondeu. E você estava estranho hoje, o que aconteceu?**

**Kaoru: Kyouya-senpai, lembra-se daquele dia em Karuizawa, quando você pergunto se não tinha alguma possibilidade do Hikaru se apaixonar pela Haruhi?**

**Kyouya: -apenas olha para o garoto-**

**Kaoru: Hikaru já deve ter percebido que gosta dela... E se não percebeu, ele já está agindo... Parece que Hikaru... –com lágrimas nos olhos-**

**Kyouya: -sentando-se ao lado de Kaoru- ...**

**Kaoru: Parece que Hikaru está... Me deixando... –sussurrando e chorando novamente-**

**Na sala.**

**Hikaru: Deixe-me ir ver o Kaoru!**

**Empregadas: Não podemos, Kyouya-sama que deu essa ordem.**

**Honey: Mais Kao-chan parecia ta melhor...**

**Haruhi: Pode ajudar se o Hikaru falar com o Kaoru!**

**Empregadas: Kyouya-sama deu essa ordem.**

**Tamaki: Bem, se foi o Kyouya que falou é melhor esperar.**

**Hikaru: Mas o Kaoru é meu irmão. Não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada em quanto ele estava naquele estado!**

**Haruhi: Se acalme Hikaru, se você ficar desse jeito não vai poder ajudar Kaoru de jeito nenhum.**

**No quarto.**

**Kaoru: Kyouya-senpai, me ajude, por favor! –chorando-**

**Kyouya: Se acalme Kaoru.**

**Kaoru: Seria melhor se... Eu não tivesse existido –sussurra a ultima parte-**

**Hikaru: -estava entrando no quarto, mais para quando ouve o que Kaoru acabou de dizer-**

**Kaoru: Eu não faço nenhuma diferença para o Hikaru agora, seria melhor que eu não estivesse aqui... Porque Hikaru está melhor... Com ela...**

**Hikaru: -sussurra- Kaoru... –com a cabeça baixa, vai pra sala-**

**Na sala.**

**Tamaki: Como o Kaoru está? –olhando para Hikaru que acaba de chegar-**

**Honey: Kao-chan ta bem, né?? –preocupado-**

**Hikaru: ...**

**Haruhi: O que foi Hikaru? Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

**Hikaru: Não... Não aconteceu nada...**

**No quarto.**

**Kaoru: Kyouya-senpai...**

**Kyouya: O que foi?**

**Kaoru: O tono se importaria se eu... Sair do clube de anfitriões?**

**Kyouya: Sair? –o olha surpreso-**

**Kaoru: S-sim... –virando o rosto-**

**Kyouya: Por que você quer sair?**

**Kaoru: Eu não sou mais **_**necessário**_**, como você diria Kyouya-senpai...**

**Kyouya: Você é **_**necessário**_** como todos nós. Como Tamaki diria "somos uma família" e você faz as encenações com o Hikaru.**

**Kaoru: Sim mais, Hikaru já não deve querer mais fazer essas encenações, porque ele gosta da Haruhi... E pelos acontecimentos, eu...**

**Kyouya: ...**

**Kaoru: Eu... Estou pensando em me mudar...**

**Kyouya: E ir para onde? –surpreso-**

**Kaoru: Para França... Ou para qualquer outro lugar... Eu só não quero mais ficar aqui, não quero mais sofrer a cada vez que vejo Hikaru conversando com a Haruhi e me ignorando... **

**Empregadas: -bate na porta- Com licença Kaoru-sama, Kyouya-sama.**

**Kyouya: O que foi? –olha para as empregadas-**

**Empregadas: Os pais de Kaoru-sama estão chamando-o, achamos que Hikaru-sama também estava aqui.**

**Kaoru: Não, Hikaru não subiu...**

**Kyouya: Eu falei pra não deixar ele subir...**

**Empregadas: Hikaru-sama tinha dito que viria para ver como estão.**

**Kaoru: ... Mas, onde meus pais estão?**

**Empregadas: No quarto deles.**

**Kyouya: Eles sabem o que aconteceu?**

**Empregadas: Sim. Bem, com licença –saindo do quarto-**

**Kaoru: Hum... Bem, é melhor eu ir lá –sorri e sai do quarto-**

**Na sala.**

**Empregadas: Hikaru-sama, seus pais estão chamando. Achamos que estivesse no quarto com Kaoru-sama.**

**Hikaru: Meus pais?**

**Empregadas: Sim, eles estão no quarto. Querem falar com você e Kaoru-sama.**

**Haruhi: Deve ser por causa do que aconteceu.**

**Tamaki: Bem, é melhor você ir logo.**

**Hikaru: Sim... –saindo da sala-**

**No quarto dos pais de Hikaru e Kaoru.**

**Hikaru: Okaasan, otousan? –entrando-**

**Mãe e Pai de Hikaru e Kaoru: Pode entrar, seu irmão já está aqui.**

**Hikaru: Para que nos chamaram? –sentando na cama ao lado de Kaoru-**

**Mãe de Hikaru e Kaoru: Queremos conversar sobre o que aconteceu hoje.**

**Kaoru: Não foi nada –sorrindo-**

**Pai de Hikaru e Kaoru: Pelo que as empregadas disseram você estava em meio a um estado de choque.**

**Kaoru: Mas já passou, não aconteceu nada –continua a sorrir-**

**Hikaru: -**_Kaoru..._**-**

**Pai de Hikaru e Kaoru: Por que você está querendo ir para a França?**

**Hikaru: Como assim?! –**_Para França?! O que deu nele para pensar nisso?!_**-**

_Por que meus pais foram falar disso agora, que o Hikaru está aqui?!_

**Kaoru: Bem... –nota que Hikaru olhava com um olhar de questionamento- Eu só quero ver como é lá, os estudos e tudo mais...**

**Hikaru: Se você for eu também vou!**

**Kaoru: Não, é melhor você ficar Hikaru!**

**Hikaru: Eu não vou ficar sem você, você é meu irmão mais novo e eu tenho que ficar com você!**

**Mãe de Hikaru e Kaoru: Filho, mas se você for, terá que ficar sozinho, não podemos ficar lá.**

**Kaoru: Eu sei, mas eu posso me virar lá –sorri-**

**Pai de Hikaru e Kaoru: É melhor pensar bem antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Falaremos sobre isso depois, precisamos dormir e vocês também.**

**Hikaru e Kaoru e Kaoru: Sim. Boa noite okaasan, otousan.**

**Mãe de Hikaru: Boa noite meus filhos –sorri-**

**Hikaru e Kaoru: -saem do quarto-**

**Na sala.**

**Tamaki: Onde está o Kaoru? –vendo só Hikaru descer as escadas-**

**Hikaru: Ele ta conversando com o Kyouya-senpai no quarto...**

**Haruhi: Aconteceu alguma coisa Hikaru? –preocupada-**

**Hikaru: Não... Mas, já está tarde, se quiserem podem dormir aqui.**

**No quarto de Hikaru e Kaoru.**

**Kaoru: Kyouya-senpai, meus pais falaram sobre a viagem quando o Hikaru chego, o que eu vou fazer agora?**

**Hikaru: -bate na porta- Posso entrar? –desviando o olhar-**

**Kaoru: Ah, sim.**

**Kyouya: Eu vou para a sala. –sai do quarto-**

**Hikaru: Por que, Kaoru? –perto da porta, olhando para baixo-**

**Kaoru: O que, Hikaru? –sorrindo, tentando disfarçar-**

**Hikaru: Você sabe! Por que você quer ir para a França e não falou nada! –se aproximando do outro-**

**Kaoru: Você não vai entender... –desvia o olhar-**

**Hikaru: Eu sou seu irmão, ninguém te entende melhor do que eu! Passamos a vida juntos, como eu não vou te entender?!**

**Kaoru: Você não sabe Hikaru! –se levantando da cama indo em direção a porta-**

**Hikaru: Você não me conta, assim não vou saber mesmo! –pegando a mão do irmão e fazendo o outro olhar para si- O que está acontecendo Kaoru? O que aconteceu para você ficar daquele jeito? Por que você não quer me contar?**

**Kaoru: Devia se perguntar a si tudo isso... –sussurra-**

**Hikaru: É por causa da Haruhi...? –olhando para baixo-**

**Kaoru: ...**

**Hikaru: Você é único para mim Kaoru! E do graças a Deus por você ser meu irmão, por você estar aqui, comigo! Não importa quem seja, eu sempre vou querer ficar com você! –olhando para o gêmeo-**

**Kaoru: Mentira!... Você está melhor com ela... Hikaru, seja sincero consigo mesmo! –olhando para o mais velho-**

**Hikaru: Não é verdade Kaoru... –desvia o olhar-**

**Kaoru: Você pode não perceber, mas é a pura verdade! Aquela porta que abrimos juntos, só um de nós passou, que foi você. Eu sou parte do seu passado, já não sou nada para você! –olhando para o mais velho, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto-**

**Hikaru: Não é verdade! Eu nunca vou te deixar, nunca passaria por aquela porta sem você. Você faz parte do meu presente, criamos um mundo só nosso e eu vou continuar nele com você, Não importa o que aconteça! –algumas lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto também-**

**Kaoru: Hikaru, olhe em volta de si mesmo, veja como as coisas estão, não tente inventar coisas que já não são possíveis! Eu quero que você seja feliz, por isso eu vou para a França sem você!**

**Hikaru: Eu sou feliz com você! É você que tem que parar de inventar coisas. Kaoru, eu estou bem junto de você. Não importa as circunstâncias, eu estarei sempre ao seu lado.**

**Kaoru: Hikaru, você sabe que um dia nos separaremos. Para que você seja feliz com ela, eu preciso ir. Não tente me impedir, nem vir comigo!**

**Hikaru: Eu quero ficar com você Kaoru!**

**Kaoru: Você não entende Hikaru!?**

**Hikaru: Entender o que?! Que você vai embora e me deixar? Só porque acha que eu sou mais feliz com a Haruhi?! –ficando mais nervoso a cada minuto-**

**Kaoru: -nota que o irmão estava ficando nervoso e também já estava no mesmo estado- Esquece Hikaru! Eu vou para a França e pronto! –saindo do quarto-**

**Hikaru: Não Kaoru! –seguindo ele-**

**Na sala.**

**Haruhi: Nossa, o que está acontecendo lá em cima? –ouvindo Hikaru e Kaoru gritando-**

**Honey: Hika-chan e Kao-chan estão brigando? –com cara de preocupado-**

**Tamaki: E dessa vez deve ser de verdade...**

**Mori: Sim.**

**Hikaru: Kaoru! –segura o braço dele-**

**Kaoru: Me larga Hikaru! –tentando se soltar-**

**Kyouya: O que está acontecendo?! –querendo uma resposta rápida e curta dos gêmeos que estavam perto da escada-**

**Haruhi: Está tudo bem com vocês? –olhava para os dois preocupada-**

**Kaoru: Não é nada, está tudo bem... –olhando para baixo, não querendo ver a Haruhi-**

**Haruhi: -**_Nossa, o que aconteceu com o Kaoru? Nunca o vi assim..._**- –olhava para Kaoru que estavam olhando para qualquer outro lugar-**

**Tamaki: Hum...? –olhava para Kaoru que nem queria olhar para eles-**

**Honey: Hika-chan, Kao-chan?... –olhando para os dois-**

**Mori: ... –olhava Kaoru que estava virado-**

**Hikaru: Kaoru...-sussurra, soltando o braço dele, com um olhar surpreso-**

**Kaoru: -sai da sala o mais rápido que consegue-**

**Hikaru: Kaoru, espere! –quando saia foi pego pelo braço pelo Kyouya-**

**Kyouya: Eu vou falar com ele. –saindo da sala-**

**Tamaki: O que aconteceu, Hikaru? –olhando-o-**

**Hikaru: -sentando-se ao sofá- Kaoru... Ele decidiu ir para a França... –olhando para baixo-**

**Honey: Kao-chan vai para a França?? –surpreso-**

**Haruhi: Como assim? –surpresa-**

**Tamaki: O que deu nele para tomar essa decisão? –surpreso-**

**Mori: ... –surpreso-**

**Hikaru: Eu... Eu não sei... –olhando para o lado-**

**No quarto de Hikaru e Kaoru.**

**Kyouya: Kaoru? –entrando no quarto-**

**Kaoru: O que foi Kyouya-senpai? –olhando para o outro lado, tentando disfarçar que estava chorando-**

**Kyouya: Você acha mesmo que vai ser bom você ir para França? –sentando ao lado dele na cama-**

**Kaoru: Claro! Hikaru vai estar muito melhor sem mim!**

**Kyouya: E todos nós, do Clube de Anfitriões?**

**Kaoru: Desculpe-me Kyouya-senpai, mas... Eu não posso mais ficar aqui! –olhando para Kyouya com os olhos cheios de lágrimas-**

**Tamaki: Kyouya, Kaoru? –bate na porta-**

**Kaoru: Pode entrar tono –enxugando as lágrimas-**

**Tamaki: -indo em direção ao mais novo- Por que você quer ir para França, Kaoru? –parando em frente a ele-**

**Kaoru: É só que... –desviando o olhar-**

**Tamaki: E quanto ao clube e todos nós?! E principalmente, ao seu irmão! –nervoso, olhando para o mais novo-**

**Kyouya: Tamaki! –chama atenção do outro-**

**Kaoru: Desculpe-me tono... –olhando para baixo com lágrimas escorrendo sobre o rosto-**

_Tono tem razão, mas... Eu..._

**Hikaru: Desculpa Kaoru... –entrando no quarto-**

**Honey: Kyo-chan, Tama-chan!! –entrando no quarto- Os quartos já estão prontos!! –chamando os dois-**

**Tamaki: Já vamos Honey-senpai. –saindo do quarto junto com o Kyouya-**

**Kaoru: Hikaru?... –olhando-o parado na porta-**

**Hikaru: Desculpe-me Kaoru... –olhando para baixo-**

**Kaoru: Pelo que? –seca as lágrimas e sorri, tentando animá-lo-**

**Hikaru: Agora que você mais precisa de ajuda, eu... Eu que faria de tudo para te ajudar, sô o único a fazer tudo isso piorar... –olhando para baixo-**

**Kaoru: Está tudo bem, Hikaru... É melhor nós irmos dormir antes que nossos pais notem que ainda estamos acordados –deitando-se na cama, querendo encerrar o assunto-**

_Não quero dormir... E se eu sonhar com isso de novo? Ser ignorado pelo Hikaru... O que eu farei?_

**Hikaru: Ta... –apaga a luz e deita-se com um espaço suficiente entre eles-**

**Às 6:30 da manhã. Todos ainda dormiam, por ficarem acordados até tarde, menos Kaoru.**

_E se eu pedir a passagem para a okaasan agora? Assim não terei que me despedir de Hikaru e não vai ter como ele me impedir... Mas, eu quero muito ficar aqui. Mas eu não posso..._

_Ficando aqui, só serei esquecido pelo Hikaru. Se eu for para outro lugar, talvez, irei esquecer o que aconteceu hoje. Só lembrarei dos momentos que passávamos juntos.._

**Às 9 horas da manhã.**

**Hikaru: -acordando- Hum? O que é isso? –pegando uma carta escrita "Para Hikaru"-**

Hikaru, pedirei as passagens para a okaasan e o otousan agora... Não quero me despedir de você, se não irei querer ficar aqui e se isso acontecer, só irei ficar mais triste. Nós dois sabíamos que um dia nos separaríamos para namorar, casar, ter filhos, criar sua própria família... Mas eu não sabia que seria tão doloroso, você esquecendo de mim assim...

Mas eu nunca vou esquecer dos momentos que passamos juntos, do Host Club... Vou sentir sua falta, dos momentos que éramos unidos, que um ajudava o outro...

Mas isso já não é mais possível, não é? Isso tudo ficou no seu passado, inclusive eu. O nosso mundo, já não é mais seu, você atravessou o portão me deixando lá. O cadeado que colocamos, foi aberto por você e trancado por mim. Ficarei atrás dos portões, esperando o dia em que serei feliz igual a você...

Por favor, não venha atrás de mim. É só isso que te peço.

Adeus Hikaru.

Kaoru Hitachiin.

**Hikaru: -chorava após ler a carta- Kaoru, por que?!**

**Haruhi: O que foi, Hikaru? –entrando no quarto junto com os outros-**

**Hikaru: Eu vou para o aeroporto! –deixa a carta na cama e sai correndo em direção a porta-**

**Tamaki: Por que? –surpreso com a reação do outro-**

**Honey: Kao-chan vai mesmo pra França?? –terminando de lê a carta com os outros-**

**Kyouya: Vamos para lá imediatamente! –sai correndo com os outros-**

**No aeroporto.**

**Hikaru: Quando vai ser o vôo para a França?!**

**Moça: Foi às 9:30 senhor.**

**Tamaki: Já são 9:40...**

**Moça: Vai ter um outro vôo para a França as 15:30.**

**Hikaru: Não...Kaoru!... –chorando-**

**Haruhi: Acalme-se Hikaru, desse jeito não vamos conseguir fazer nada...**

**Honey: E se chamarmos por ele?? Se ele perdeu o vôo??**

**Tamaki: Vamos até a área de embarque!**

**Mori: Sim. –sai correndo com os outros-**

**Do outro lado do aeroporto.**

**Hikaru: Kaoru! –chamando por ele-**

**Kaoru: -ouve alguém o chamar- Hikaru... –surpreso, olha para trás vendo o Host Club-**

**Hikaru: -indo até o gêmeo recuperando o fôlego-**

**Kaoru: O que... O que você faz aqui, Hikaru? –não acreditando-**

**Hikaru: -da um tapa no rosto de Kaoru- Que idéia foi essa de escrever uma carta falando que ia pra França?!**

**Kyouya: Vamos sair daqui –levando os outros para outro lugar-**

**Kaoru: É por isso que eu não queria que você viesse... –olhando para baixo-**

**Hikaru: Por que você quer ir para lá?! –encarava o outro-**

**Kaoru: Eu já falei... –continuava olhando para baixo-**

**Hikaru: Não importa quantas vezes você diga isso, aquilo tudo que você acha é tudo mentira! Eu prefiro mil vezes ficar com você Kaoru! –fazendo-o olhar para si-**

**Kaoru: Não é verdade e você sabe disso! –olhando para Hikaru com lágrimas nos olhos-**

**Hikaru: O que você quer que eu faça para você acreditar em mim?!**

**Kaoru: Deixando-me ir para a França... –desvia o olhar-**

**Hikaru: Nunca o deixarei sozinho!**

**Kaoru: Você estará melhor com ela e para isso eu tenho que ir! –o olhava, com algumas lágrimas escorregando por sua face-**

**Hikaru: Não vou te deixar, nunca! –algumas lágrimas também saiam de seus olhos, abraçando Kaoru-**

**Kaoru: Mas você a ama...**

**Hikaru: Não importa, você é meu irmão! -o olhando-**

**Kaoru: Mas...**

**Hikaru: Eu o amo mais do que ninguém, e ninguém mudará isso –abraça-o novamente-**

**Kaoru: Eu também te amo Hikaru... –abraçando-o também-**

* * *

_**No sonho, é como se o Kaoru fosse, digamos, um 'fantasma'. Que ele não estivesse realmente lá... Tipo, muitas vezes quando agente sonha parece que agente só ta vendo e não estivesse realmente lá'... Mais ou menos isso e.e'**_

Bom... É isso, espero que gostem n.n

Mandem review também!! :D

Kissus, Kiyomi Youko


End file.
